Once dead- Last chance
by Sleep'tight'lil'kitty
Summary: Once, Fine was dead (sorry if I'm keep using Fine. It's because she is my fave character). Her second chance for finding love. If fail, she goes straight to after life. Will she find love? Will she be free from nightmares? FXS
1. Prolugue

_"Fine!"Rein cried,"It's too dangerous! Come back down!"_

_"Rein, I'm sorry but please just let me free. I want to be free from nightmares. My life is worth nothing. Shade loves you, Mother died, Father is now stuck with Nightmare, Bright is too sick he can't e en move is head, Aletezza is in deep sadness and you are now... AGAINST ME!" She cried out, tears pouring down her pale white cheeks._

_"Fine! You misunderstood! I'm not against you! Shade doesn't love me! He loves you- Fine!" Rein shouted out. She ran up to where Fine was, but was too late. Fine jumped off the tall building as her tear drops were left, stained onto the ground of the tall building._

_"Fine!" Rein cried out. She felt her eyes ache. Then she felt her tears crawling down her soft creamy skin. _

_She started crying as she ran back down to where Fine landed. There she was, hugging onto the floor with bloody white small hands. Rein went to her and hugged her. She didn't care about getting blood all over herself. All she cared about now was her younger twin sister, Fine. She called Shade to the dark place under the building. A little while later, Shade came with an ambulance. He started crying; soft, quiet, hurting. He hugged the dead body. Then her body was taken into the ambulance and to the hospital. Rein went on the ambulance to sit down beside her dead sister. Now Shade stood by himself, hurting tears running down. He was left alone. He looked up into the dark, stormy clouds. It was raining hard. He then saw a shine on the floor. It was Fine's necklace. It was a heart shaped locket. It was seeled shut. He felt his eyes watering again as he held the locket tight to his hands. One drop of tear fell onto the locket. Then the locket magically opened by itself. He noticed the picture inside the locket was... him. He wanted to cry again, but knew Fine won't appreciate that if she was here. IF she was here... He would be happy. He ran out of the dark place and quickly went back to his home. But he didn't notice the strong bright light streaming down from the dark, stormy sky. It was..._


	2. I won't loose another friend

**3 years later in Shade's POV**

It's been 3 years since Fine's Death. Even if 3 years passed, the world lost the war with the Evil Group Nightmare and now they are ruling over us. Even at school, all we learn is how to be evil. Everyone at school now looks really evil. They all put on evil is makeup and wear dark clothes. I hate school. Bright... I miss you. Fine... I never got to say this in front of you, I love you, but, now you're gone from this world. You are somewhere in the sky.

"Shade!" I hear my name and turn around. It was Aletezza.

"Sup" I said.

She looked so excited. She added," Shade! Bright is out of bed now!"

I was so surprised. I was hoping no one else who I cared for will leave me again.

I replied back," Let's go!"

She nodded and ran to Bright's room in the tower of Vice number 54 in the acadamy, which the tower was once called the Tower of Grace. We ran into the room to see Bright on his bed, reading a book.

"Hey" he said happily.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked.

He then stood up and walked up to me and said," What do you think?"

"... I'm happy you're ok. I didn't want to lose another friend..."

"... I'm promise you won't lose another friend in your life"

I just nod, then I felt warm hands hold onto mine. I noticed it was Aletezza.

She hugged me, the thing I wanted from Fine. But Aletezza hands and body was so warm. Wait! What am I thinking? I promised I won't love anyone else since she died. But...

I pushed her out. She noticed what I was thinking and let go. We were there... In silence...

**Class Time~**

"Welcome everyone! We have a new student who will be joining our class," said our new evil sensei.

Then the door opened. I was shocked... She...


	3. New Girl

"Fine! Is that you?!"

The new girl turned around facing Shade and let his eyes meet hers.

"No. I haven't introduced myself, have I? Well my name is not Fine but is Kotori Sakura Himura but call me Sakura. I prefer to be called Sakura"

Then she turned around and faced the sensei who was writing Sakura on the roll.

"Nozomi Sensei? If I may, could I sit next to that purplish coloured hair boy?" she asked, pointing to Shade.

Apparently, there was a spare desk next to him. Sakura sat down on her seat and giggled to herself.

End of school~~

Shade had a lot to think about. This girl, Sakura, from her hair to her toes, everything is as same as Fine. Even her voice, her smile, her attitude, he steps, her height, everything except... Fine is actually dead. Suddenly, this though came up; What if Fine isn't actually dead? Well, that's impossible! He shook his head hard, thinking to himself,"That's impossible! She leaped off high building, so it is obvious she died, but...

"Shade!"

He turned around and saw Sakura.

"Hey! Can I walk with you? I don't have any friends yet. Plus, it seems you're going the same way as me," Sakura said.

"Sure, since I walk home by myself. My place is too far!"

"Where do you live? I live in the ○○○○ apartment."

"Same! My room is number 128, what's yours?"

"128?! Mine is 129! We are next doors! Then can you walk to school with me? I want yo to be my first friend"

"Sure. Like I said, no one lives around here so I felt like a loner" Shad answered back.

Sakura giggled.

30 mins later~~~

"So, then, see you tomorrow! " Shade said.

"Oh. I'm kind of ashamed. I fell like I will be loner. Can I stay with you? I will go back to my room at 6:00! Please! ?"

"I don't really mind but I don't have anything special in my house," He said as he opened his door and let Sakura in.

"Wow! You have LOTS of special things in your room room when you said you had none!"

"Well-"

"Hey! Who is that? Is she your girlfriend?" She cut him off and started a new sentence.

"Used to be"

"Did you guys break up or something?"

"Actually, she... died..."

"WHAT?! What happened?"

"She was angry with the world. Lots of things happened"

For the next 30 minutes, they talked about Fine. Sakura seemed interested.

Shade was getting tempted but he tried to stop himself but couldn't help it.

"I get how she feels-" Sakura didn't get to finnish her sentence because of the soft warm lips pressing against hers. She hesitated. Then she felt the lips slowly moving out of place.

"Sorry. I couldn't control myself. You are tempting me too much"

"No need to be sorry. But I think I must go back. See you tomorrow! And don't forget to wait for me!"

She waved as she walked out of Shade's apartment room. Shade sighed and thinking to himself,"Why did I? Wow."

Next morning~~~


End file.
